


Still Water

by IsilVeldrin



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsilVeldrin/pseuds/IsilVeldrin
Summary: 吉尔伽美什带梅林去了幼发拉底河





	Still Water

“这就是庆典吧！”梅林的手臂搭在舷窗的边沿上，语调轻快地说道。

游船正沿着幼发拉底河缓缓行进着。被魔力操纵的船只安静地划开水面，激起一层层四下漾开的涟漪。河岸边有许多聚在一起喝酒谈天的人们，篝火映着他们的脸颊，看上去热情又明亮。城中庆典的乐声隐约地传向这里，和篝火毕剥的燃烧声混杂在了一起。他们今夜是在为这个时代的英雄王吉尔伽美什狩猎洪巴巴归来而庆祝。

梅林远远地看着他们，被魔力遮掩的船只无法被人类看到，但也不乏几个颇具资历的人偶尔向着河中投去疑惑的一瞥。梅林一面看着他们，一面转述着河滨的盛况。过了一会，没得到船内另一人回应的他停了下来，将目光从岸边聚会上跳舞的少女身上转回船舱内。

月亮的影子从敞着的船舱门溜进来，映照在矮桌上摆着的酒杯里。酒液随着船的行进摇晃着，晕开了酒杯中盛着的月亮的倒影。吉尔伽美什正在这月色下微蜷着身体，侧躺在矮桌旁的软榻上睡着。他的手甲和武器在从迦勒底出发之前都一并交给了年轻的自己保管，难得暴露在外的右手上此刻还松松地握着一个空杯子，杯子因为手指的脱力而倒在一旁，边沿抵着金制的矮桌。

梅林的目光沿着吉尔伽美什赤裸着的双足向上，宽松的魔术礼装垂到一边，剥露出略显苍白的右腿和膝窝。吉尔伽美什上身的金链也落下了半边，那作为魔力来源一部分的饰物正无辜地躺在毛毯上，和他额上的紫水晶链坠一并在月色下反映着柔和的光。

梅林凑过去，挨着吉尔伽美什坐下来。对方发出一声含混的梦呓，立刻睁开了眼睛。

他向吉尔伽美什的方向看了一眼，笑了起来，毫无歉意地问道，“吵醒你了？”

吉尔伽美什撑着手臂坐起来，腕饰发出一阵清脆细碎的声响。“从我梦里滚出去。”他一面语调不善地命令着，一面瞪着身边一脸无辜的梦魔。

“但总归是个不错的梦吧？”梅林径直无视了他的瞪视，又往他身边挪了挪。吉尔伽美什赤裸在外的皮肤接触到梅林的魔术礼装，激起了一阵细小的战栗。

“真有胆说，”贤王瞪了他一眼，向后靠在软垫上，伸手去摸那支不知滚落到哪里了的酒杯，“你指哪一部分不错？本王更偏好你被踢下床的那一部分。”

梅林笑起来，船随着他魔力的波动而摇晃起来。吉尔伽美什的指尖刚碰到酒杯，那酒杯就随着船的晃动骨碌碌地滚到了一边，最终撞到船板上，发出一声脆响。

吉尔伽美什啧了一声，总算屈尊坐了起来。他赤着脚踩在地板上，起身去储物柜里找另外的酒杯。

“还没从英雄王那里拿到钥匙吗？”梅林支着一侧脸颊，歪着头看他。

“本王喜欢事必躬亲。”吉尔伽美什干巴巴地回应道。他走到梅林身边，挨着他坐下，然后递过一只酒杯。

“哦哦，麦酒！”梅林眨了眨眼，看着吉尔伽美什为他将酒杯斟满。窗外的人声随着船行而逐渐远去，最后只剩下水流声和风吹雪松林的涛声。两人就这么沉默地对饮着，月亮的辉光藏进了艾比夫山后复又显现，倒映在吉尔伽美什的眼中和梅林的杯中。

吉尔伽美什喝了一会，就又提不起劲似的躺了回去。这回他把发饰也除了下去，随手丢到了一边。梅林看着凌乱堆在一边的白纱，又回头看了看他。

“不喝了？”他手里还捏着酒杯，问吉尔伽美什。

对方哼了一声表示肯定，梅林看了看自己手里的酒杯，也放到了一边。

“那我一个人喝酒是不是显得很奇怪？”他俯下身去，一手撑在榻上，一手去找贤王空闲着的右手。

吉尔伽美什笑了两声，将梅林垂落在他脸颊上的白发抚到一边，几瓣花瓣随着他的动作飘了下来，落到了吉尔伽美什耳边。

“别这么看着我。”梅林撇了撇嘴，“又不是我想要一直掉花瓣的。”

吉尔伽美什就大声笑起来，伸手揽过他的脖颈。梅林顺着他的力度凑过去，轻漫地亲吻他的嘴角。吉尔伽美什和梅林交握的右手松了又紧，最后索性挣脱开，转而去扯他贴身的黑内衫，将那无辜的织物揉成一团。

船摇晃了一下，河里被惊吓到的几尾鱼匆忙地游开，掀起的水花撞上船身，水声就沿着龙骨游进了颇显闷热的舱内。

“别再晃这船了，”一吻终了，吉尔伽美什抬脚踢了踢梅林的腹侧，被对方伸手捉住了脚踝，“乌鲁克的河神都被你这半吊子——”他泄出一声尖锐的喘息，梅林才颇为满意地将驻留在他膝窝处的吻又向上移。

吉尔伽美什就用手臂挡住眼睛，另一手抓着身下的毯子、短促地喘息着。梅林把贤王的魔术礼装拨开一点，苍白的双腿就暴露在从窗缝中溜入的、影绰的月光下。梅林的亲吻落在他的大腿内侧，又顺着他皮肤的纹理一路舔吻过去，两人的魔力交缠在一起，舱内的温度又陡升了几度。

“吉尔伽美什王，”梅林拨开吉尔伽美什的手臂，笔直地看向对方的眼睛，“我要为您补魔了。”

吉尔伽美什翻了个白眼——考虑到前几天御主还送了他最后一个传承结晶，他现在的魔力可算是称得上过分充足了——然而他那嘲讽人的刻薄话还没吐出半个音节，就被梅林身下探进的一个指节打断了。

梅林——不知何时地悄声褪去了对方的魔术礼装，那条红色长裤正沉默地躺在一边，上面还压着先前束在贤王腰间的黄金铠甲。梅林的手指缓慢又细致地扩张着，过多的魔力积聚在一起，带来一阵阵细微的烧灼感。吉尔伽美什手上绕着梅林的长发，簌簌抖落的花瓣将他的指尖也染上了恼人的花香。

梅林吻了吻他的指尖，任由吉尔伽美什扯着他的发尾。他埋首在对方颈窝里，又辗转于耳边和唇间，偶尔有几滴汗水坠在贤王赤裸的胸口，引起对方一阵阵地战栗。

等到扩张得差不多后，他就握着吉尔伽美什的肩膀，一边将对方拉入一个深吻，一面缓慢地嵌入。他将对方发出的含混的呜咽声和呻吟声都一并吞入腹中，享受着包裹着他的窒息般的高热。

吉尔伽美什从拉扯着他的头发变成了胡乱揪着他的内衫，梅林就压制着他的上身，在他体内研磨着。月光漫过窗棂，映进吉尔伽美什的双眼，满溢着魔力的红色瞳孔因梅林的动作而蓦地紧缩，又漫无焦距地扩散开。

梅林盯着他的眼睛，整个撤出又尽数没进。吉尔伽美什紧紧地抓着梅林的内衫，双腿因过度紧绷而轻颤着。梅林一边动作着，一边将对方的双腿抬高。吉尔伽美什的身体猛地僵硬了一下，又喘息着放松了下来，默许了梅林的放纵。

“王啊，”在漫长的——至少吉尔伽美什觉得有一万年——的律动过后，梅林低声喘息着，无意识地将吉尔伽美什更深地压在软榻上，在他炙热的包裹中攀向了高潮，“这魔力量您还满足吗？”

他没得到预料之中的吉尔伽美什的嘲笑。于是白发的魔术师就抬起头来，审慎地看向他沉默着的贤王。对方正脱力般地摊在这容纳了两个人后便不甚宽裕的软塌上，颈上的金链被二人的身体氲得温热。

梅林笑了起来，小心地退出去，挨着对方屈起的双腿坐了下来。吉尔伽美什还处在熏熏然的混沌之中，在方才高潮时沾染上他自己精液的金链正随着胸口的起伏在月色下映着暧昧的光。

梅林向后倚靠上覆着船板的柔软兽皮，手指在吉尔伽美什的脚踝上无意识地画着圈。对方想必得一会才能缓过来。梅林拿起先前被他放在一边的酒杯，小口地啜饮着。

“把那酒杯给本王。”等梅林喝到第二杯的时候，吉尔伽美什的声音响起，梅林就把自己手中的酒杯递了过去，对方一手接过去，喝了几口又送了回去。

“差不多看不见乌鲁克了，”梅林偏着头，借着晦暗的月光看着身旁的贤王，“我们的返程点就设在波斯湾进口。”

“是，我知道。”吉尔伽美什撑起身来，扯过梅林的外袍披在身上。梅林看着他赤着脚踱向窗边，双眼看向已经化成黑夜中一片摇曳的光点的乌鲁克。

在渐行渐近的黑夜中、在轻柔荡漾的波涛中，梅林听见吉尔伽美什梦呓般轻声的低吟： **“一沙尔外是城市，一沙尔外是枣林，一沙尔外是伊斯塔尔的神庙，三沙尔外是乌鲁克辽阔的疆土。拉起雪松箱的青铜环扣，掀起它秘密的盖子，拿起天青石板，大声宣读：吉尔伽美什的工程，他所经历的一切——”**

接着这声音就化在风中，消匿在一阵炫目的光芒里。

**Author's Note:**

> 这个tag把我的智商都弄没了


End file.
